Amane Miyano
Amane Miyano (宮野愛真寧) Is a witch born to a muggle parents on 8th June, 1993, in Tokyo, Japan. Parents and early life Her mother, Hana Miyano (nee Miura) was a manga creator and her father Ryuji Miyano was a voice actor. Hana was a huge fan of Ryuji and when one of her manga was made into a TV Anime series for the first time, she insisted to have Ryuji as the voice of the antagonist. Ryuji remembered Hana coming to his fan meeting and various events he attended. He thought her name was coincidentally same when he was hired, so it was a big surprise for him, to know that she was the author. Since then, they worked together often and got close to each other. A couple years later, at an event for Hana’s new Anime, Ryuji proposed Hana on the stage, in front of all the fans. Of course Hana said yes. Amane was born 2 years after their wed. As her maternal grandmother was a Korean. Amane could learn Korean at same time she learned Japanese. She was confused with her two languages when she was little, and it made her became a little bit shy. Showing the first sign of the magic On a summer day when she was 5, the little girl snuck in the artelier when her mother was talking on the phone in the living room. She tried to pull herself up onto her mother’s chair with her hand grabbing the ledge of the desk, where a cutting mat lied with ink bottle and papers that contained her mother’s work. As the chair rolled away, Amane lost her balance and fell off from it, dragging the cutting mat along with her. Amane immediately burst into tears, thinking she ruined her mother’s work. Hana rushed into the room hearing Amane’s crying, only to find the ink bottle and papers float in the middle of air. School life (Mahoutokoro) At her age 7 she began to attend Mahoutokoro. She loved riding on a giant storm petrel. It didn’t take long until the little girl realized she could convince the petrel to bring her anywhere in Japan. It became her pleasure to surprise her grandparents showing up at their door in Sendai. But the fun had to stop when she became 11 and finally could stay at the school. Instead, she then began to spend her summer and winter break in Sendai. During the summer break in 2004, while she was visiting her grandparents, she caught a magical disease there. She was soon put in the japanese wizarding hospital, but japanese healers had hard time to figure out what it was. However, a dedicated healer from St. Mungo’s visiting the japanese wizarding hospital helped her being cured. The healer stayed at her bedside until she could be released. This made her have huge interest in being a healer herself. Amane was academically successful students and graduated with not perfect but overall good grades, with her robe turning into rose gold. She loved that color more than pure gold, she said. The fear and moving to a new world During the last winter break before graduate, she was accepted to become a trainee at the japanese wizarding hospital. Her training was going to begin the next April, and as she wouldn’t have any long break like she had during the school years, she was staying at grandparents’ home. On 11th March 2011, only a few days before the day she planned to go back home, most powerful earthquake followed by the Tsunami struck east japan. Amane and her grandparents barely made the escape from soaring sea water. She was traumatized enough that she didn’t want to stay in Japan, where earthquake was quite frequent. Deciding where to go, she remembered the healer from St. Mungo’s. And she made her way to United Kingdom. Amane spent first couple weeks traveling around the country. Everything was a new challenge for Amane, as she was not good at English at all. She was lucky enough to meet kind people and made some new friends, who were willing to help her through anything, in both muggle and wizarding world. And she could finally settle in her new home. Achieving the life goal After Amane was settled in, she signed up for muggle language school to learn proper English and applied to be a trainee at the St. Mungo’s. And it took 2 years for her to become a qualified healer at St. Mungo’s. Her parents were more happier than Amane herself to hear about this. Amane worked on the first floor while she was a trainee then moved up to the Janus Thickey Ward on the fourth floor when she became a qualified healer and worked there for 10 years. Ability and Patronus As she graduated Mahoutokoro, she had to learn a few things again since she moved to United Kingdom. Her biggest struggle learning new spells was the pronunciation. Hence she prefered potion brewing more than castin spells until she could learn how to cast spells non-verbally. She had hard time learning the Patronus charm, but manged to produce corporeal Patronus successfully. * Spells most frequently used : Aguamenti, Episkey and Ferula * Potions brewed : PepperUp potion, essence of Dittany, Murtlap essence and Bruise removal balm. * Patronus : Shiba inu, a japanese breed of a dog. Her grandparents had a Shibainu named Mochi and Amane loved to play with Mochi whenever she visited her grandparents. Personality Amane is a shy but sweet, warm-hearted girl, easily empathizing with others. It could be helpful when she meets new people, but also it could make her emotionally tired at times. She is a quiet person for most of the time and would love to hear others talk instead of voicing herself out. Also she doesn’t like to compete, and would be just being supportive on students. Possessions She has a pocket enchanted with an extension charm, which she keeps items such as; * A couple of bezoars. * Several small vials of dittany essence and murtlap essence * Small tins containing the bruise removal balm. * Chocolate frogs to share with students